


The Water Wades

by AkiraSatona



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient Egypt AU. Yugi saves Atem from Drowning in the nile without realizing that it would it would forever change his life for the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a roleplay between myself and my friend on Tumblr. She was Atem and I was Yugi, that's why Atem's chapters are so much better written and longer than Yugi's. The Archive warning is more for only one chapter and it's not even that graphic but I figured I should warn you guys anyway.

He sat by the water in wait, it was what he did everyday it seemed. It was an escape from his life, as it was always to be ever so busy. Here, by the water it was quiet. Only the sound of rushing water could be heard for miles on end, as the Nile River expanded far beyond his own comprehension. He removed his shoes and let his feet rest in the water. The sand squished between his toes, and he was still undecided as to if he even enjoyed this feeling. If nothing else, this feeling beat the tapping of his foot in his throne room.

Most would have longed to be in his position; a king at such a young age of an empire that was only expanding. It wasn't to say that he didn't appreciate his surroundings. He lived a life of luxury that he would be forever grateful for, but it was too much. He'd rather of been giving to the poor, those in his city that were in need than follow officials orders. The king gave when he could, before the Priests who had once worked beside his father advised him to stop. They'd tell him he'd give away all the reserves of the kingdom if he continued. It was his plan after all, but he'd yet to accomplish it.

The water rushed on by, soothing his feet of their tension. The king bent over so that his torso now rested on his knees, and let his fingers draw odd and end patterns within the water. It was the lifeblood of this place, the Nile River. It kept people alive, allowed them a place to socialize, and was a place where wars were fought. He dreamed to be a part of it, to do more than just rest his feet within. He wanted to swim, to thrive and live the way that the sea life did or that even the people of his city did. It would be an abandonment of his responsibilities, something he knew he could never do in his hear; but he could dream.

Hands reached gently around his waist to remove the golden belt. He let it drop to the floor with his tunic slowly following after. It left him nearly bare, only a loincloth left to cover his lower region. Gently he took a few steps, moving into the river. His knees, his waist, the water rose till it reached his neck. It was refreshing from the hot sun, sending chills through his spine. Not all that often could he swim within the river, but on the days that he could sneak out, he always came for a swim.

Slowly down the river he went. Not too far out from the palace was no longer in sight, but far enough that he may not be spotted by the guards. It was all too often that they ruined his fun. He moved in deeper, his chin barley protruding from the water, and it was then that something went wrong. The sand from beneath his feet disintegrated, and the young King found himself falling beneath the water before he could let out a cry.


	2. Yugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a roleplay between myself and my friend on Tumblr. She was Atem and I was Yugi, that's why Atem's chapters are so much better written and longer than Yugi's. The Archive warning is more for only one chapter and it's not even that graphic but I figured I should warn you guys anyway.

A young Yugi Moto was walking along the Nile river on his way home from the marketplace. He always loved the river and its serenity. He saw he was nearing his home and went to turn in its direction when he heard a strangled sound come from the river. He set down the basket he was carrying and took off his tunic.

Yugi walked to the bank of the river and looked out across the water. He thought he saw a man like figure under the water. Floating. Yugi's mind was screaming for him to walk away, it was a trap. But his compassion got the best of him and he waded into the water. He went in until he was almost neck deep and dove under, looking around, trying to find the subject of his concern. He eventually found it and pulled the figure up out of the water and onto the riverbank.

It was then Yugi got a good look at the figure. It was a boy, he looked to be around Yugi's age. Yugi initially thought they could be twins. Their Hair style and colors were the same, only the boys bangs went up in a lightning strike shape. His skin was a fair bit darker, Yugi assumed this was because he was fully Egyptian, whereas Yugi was only half. Yugi checked to see if the boy was breathing and thank Ra he was. Yugi started to push on the boys chest to see if he could get a reaction or at least a little cough. something so that he knew he had at least somewhat dislodged the water that probably built up in the boys throat. For he didn't know what to do. Only to watch over the boy and hope he was ok.


	3. Atem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a roleplay between myself and my friend on Tumblr. She was Atem and I was Yugi, that's why Atem's chapters are so much better written and longer than Yugi's. The Archive warning is more for only one chapter and it's not even that graphic but I figured I should warn you guys anyway.

The water drew more around him, causing his vision to become blurred. He was told stories of how people drowned, or those who came close to it; and he was sure that he would experience the same fate. First there was panic, the blind struggle to make it to the surface. Then fear would creep in, speaking to him that he could never make it. Acceptance came after, allowing him to feel content at the life he'd lived already. Death was supposed to come last, but the cycle felt wrong.

Before the Gods had been given a chance to take him to the afterlife, the boy could feel light shining on his eyes, the air seeping back into his lungs, and the warmth of the sun gleaming on his skin. It's felt like a trick, to know that you were to die, and then to feel invigorated with life again.

He kept his eyes closed, concentrating on trying to regain his thoughts, when he felt a pressure being applied to his chest. All too quickly did something begin to swirl in his throat, causing the young King to shift to his side; coughing up the water he'd swallowed moments ago. His breathing was fast and heavy, but it returned to a steadier pace as he allowed his eyes to take in the light around him.

It was not what he expected to see, however. He thought that maybe a palace guard has caught his eyes, or that he was now in the afterlife, but instead he looked upon the dry sands by the Nile starring at a carbon copy of himself. Well, almost a copy. This boy was lighter in skin, his eyes much bigger and brighter, and his hair was missing a few yellow strands that ran through his. The young Pharaoh couldn't pull his eyes away, but simply moved his body to a sitting position, arms supporting him as he continued to stare.

"Please," He whispered, knowing he'd not be able to speak much louder, " May I have the name of the one who has saved me?"


	4. Yugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. That honor goes to none other than Kazuki Takahashi

Yugi was still applying pressure to the boys chest. Stopping every so often to check if he was still breathing. Yugi was on his newest set when the boy suddenly shifted to his side and coughed up all the water that was in his throat. Yugi was relieved, he had saved a boy he didn't even know the name of.

The boy opened his eyes and Yugi felt his breath hitch at the sight of them, so dark and much more mysterious than he knew his own to be. He could not think to look away. The boy pulled himself into a sitting position and focused his eyes on Yugi,

"Please, may I have the name of the one who has saved me?" Yugi heard the boy whisper. His voice matched the way his eyes look, Yugi noted and seemed to snap away from his trance to answers a few seconds later,

"M- My name is Yugi Moto. W- What's your name?" Yugi asked, cursing himself for the stutter. But there was nothing he could do about it, only wait for the boy to answer.


	5. Atem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Anyway I'm gonna try and update this daily as it's already Finished somewhere else and I'm just copying and pasting the chapters into here

The Pharaoh let loose a small smile at the boy's stutter. It was good, it meant the boy seemed to be just as bewildered as he was to their appearances. "Atem, my name is Atem." He whispered back, shifting to that he could take Yugi's hand in his, before bringing it to gently touch his lips in gratification.

Had the Priests been beside him, they would have been furious. A King does not give his gratification in a way others did to him, but that felt wrong. To think of himself as any less than another, let alone to the one who saved him. "Thank you Yugi for saving me. It was foolish of what I did in the first place, but I am glad that you were here."

Atem broke his eyes from Yugi, spotting both his tunic and the boy's laying close by. Carefully leaning back, he let his hands pull them close, and handed the boy his garment. He then began to place his own on, making sure the gold belt was fastened tightly when the cloth laid just right. " I am sorry though, for you having to save me, I hope it was not too much of an inconvenience. If there is anything I can do to repay my debt, I would be more than willing to aid you."

He adjusted himself once more, before feeling well enough to stand on his feet. Carefully rising, he stretched out a hand to Yugi, offering to help him stand beside him. "Most people do not pass by this side of the Nile, as it is so close to the palace, may I ask why you have come so close? Do you live in the village nearby?"


	6. Yugi

Atem, Yugi noted. Such a perfect name for the boy standing in front of him. The thing that came next however was the real shock, Atem took hold of Yugi's hand and brought it to his lips, most likely out of gratitude. Never had anything like this happened to Yugi before he didn't know what to think. however he did feel the heat rising to his fae and he looked down, but looked back up when he heard Atem about to speak again,

"Thank you Yugi for saving me. It was foolish of what I did in the first place, but I am glad that you were here." he said and then looked over to their discarded tunics laying on the sand a few inches away from them. Atem let Yugi's hand drop and leaned over to grab them, he handed yugi his and put his on as well. in the middle of putting his tunic on he started to speak again,

"I am sorry though, for you having to save me, I hope it was not too much of an inconvenience. If there is anything I can do to repay my debt, I would be more than willing to aid you." he said as he finished with the gold belt, yugi wanted to say something but his mouth made no move to talk. Atem stood up and held out his hand to Yugi to help him up, which he gladly took. Yugi dusted the sand off his back and legs, and turned to Atem once more,

"Most people do not pass by this side of the Nile, as it is so close to the palace, may I ask why you have come so close? Do you live in the village nearby?" he asked, this time Yugi's mouth made the move instead of his brain,

"I love the Nile, it's so calm and peaceful when it wants to be. So serene. whenever i come home from the market I always walk along the banks, it helps to calm me after a bad day, I do live in the nearby village, I live there with my grandfather Solomon and my brother Heba. What about you, what are you doing out here?" Yugi explained and asked at the same time. eager to hear what the other would say.


	7. Atem

Atem couldn't help but let his smile stay. The way the boy spoke of the Nile resonated with him. It was as if through a sea of people who couldn't understand his love for it, he'd finally found the one who could. His hand gripped tight to hoist Yugi up, before the young King pulled it back to wring some of the water from his hair. Coming back drenched in water would not be a good sign for the priests to see already. The dryer he could get, the more he could pass off that he'd never left the palace.

"It sounds like you have a lovley family." He spoke. Though the boy seemed to lack parents, that was not all too uncommon with the diseases that would flash by through the villages, but the fact that his grandfather was alive was something to admire, and a brother to add to it.

However, when the question was turned toward why he had come here, just after asking the boy where he'd been from, Atem's smile faded a bit, his teeth biting slightly upon his lip. It would be easier to lie to Yugi, to tell him he was from a noble family in the village taking a dip after a visit to the market, but if the boy attended speeches it would be obvious of his fib; or he might even believe him to be an imposter Pharaoh.

"I like to let the Nile calm me, much like it does for you. It gives me a place to escape from my usual busy life. I live in the Palace, so going outside it's walls is quite a luxury; sneaking out or otherwise. Going for a swim isn't something I can do often, but I usually try it when I can. Though today I got a bit too carried away and went too far in." Atem chuckled, he knew the boy would get the hint without the whole truth of where in the Palace he reigned.

The Pharaoh was told to his people that he adorned the Milennium Puzzle, golden earrings, a neck piece, a belt, and various other jewlrey upon his body. Atem however had left those in his chambers, so that sneaking out would not be so loud or suspicious; not that his hair wasn't a dead givaway. Though maybe it wasn't as much of a givaway as he'd come to believe.

Looking around slightly, his eyes landed upon the basket Yugi had dropped in his haste. "I hope nothing in your basket has soiled or been damaged. It it has, I've got quite the wealth behind me, I can always replace it for you."


	8. Yugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo boy its been a while 
> 
> Enjoy~

Yugi was shocked to say the least when he learned of where Atem resided. To think he lived in the palace of all places. And the way he spoke so highly of the Nile only made Yugi's smile bigger. He had finally found someone who understood, sure Heba loved it as well and they always visit together, but he never truly understood Yugi's love for the magnificent lifeblood of Egypt.

It wasn't hard to determine where Atem lived in the palace, and even though he wanted to bow before his pharaoh, it just didn't feel right. Not to Yugi. Atem had finished wringing his hair out of all the water as best he could by now, and Yugi now had even more assurance to tell him that Atem was the Pharaoh, that and on multiple occasions where he was mistaken for the young king.

Yugi saw that Atem's eyes had drifted over to the basket of goods Yugi was carrying,

"I hope nothing in your basket has spoiled or been damaged. If it has, I've got quite the wealth behind me, I can always replace it for you." He expressed with genuine concern. Yugi quickly inspected the goods and came to the conclusion that nothing had been damaged,

"No, no. It's quite alright Atem, nothing has been damaged. There is no need to spend money on me." Yugi replied as he adjusted the basket on his hip, he then got a brilliant idea, one that might expand this friendship further.

"Atem, would you like to come home with me, I can show you what it would be like to be a commoner for a day?" He asked. Knowing there was no way of knowing if Atem would accept or not. All he could do was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and keep updating regularly
> 
> Live, Laugh, Love and I will write to you all later. Peace out.
> 
> ~Akira Satona


	9. Atem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. The repetitiveness of the beginning should be all but gone from here on if i’m not mistaken.

He could feel the boy's eyes on him, and Atem knew he'd not been so sly with his information. Many did already know what the new Pharaoh looked like after all, and this boy was probably mistaken for him more than once. If this was the case though, Yugi didn't speak up about it. Maybe Atem was just imagining that the boy had come to his conclusion, his sneak around could have very well worked. They boy was not bowing before him like others who did when they had discovered who he was, and it was better this way. He would be on mutual terms, rather than being revered.

Instantly at the suggestion of visiting Yugi's home, the Pharaoh was attentive to the conversation again. Him, a King who was never let go into the village unless accompanied by guards at all sides going in there with just another boy at his side. It was an invigorating thought to say the least. He'd certainly get to learn more about little Yugi, possibly the boy's family. If nothing more was gathered from this venture, he'd know what the village really looked like; and he'd have someone to call a friend outside of those he'd grown with since birth.

"I-If it is alright, I would like to take you up on that offer Yugi." He stuttered, his face turning from a slight worry to hold a small smile. "I'll need to fetch a cloak though. Even without most of my jewelry on, I look like someone of a higher status, and I don't believe that I should wander the village without some coverage."

Looking back to the palace, he began to take a few stems towards it. "Wait right here if you wouldn't mind, I've stored an emergency cloak on the outside perimeter of the Palace." He said before turning on his heels and picking up a slight jog towards the palace.

It hadn't taken long for him to return, the dark purple cloak now fastened closed around his neck, hood resting just over his spiked hair so that it was covered. " I hope you don't mind that I am hiding myself within this cloak, but there isn't much of another way for me to travel into the village."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next chapter and thank you for checking this out. 
> 
> Live, Laugh, Love and I will write to you all later. Peace out. 
> 
> ~AkiraSatona


End file.
